HONE made♡tonight
Lyrics Nihongo 　Hold me Hold me baby..． 　Take me Take me baby... 　Hold me Hold me baby... 　Take me Take me baby... 　体中の感度が　上がってるわ 　見つめるあなたの　視線が痛い 　囁く声　本気になるよ 　優しくして　ギュッと抱いて　奥まで知って欲しい 　昨日までの着信履歴 　CLEARするわ　もうあなただけ 　HOLD ME　今夜だけは 　BABY　射止めたいの 　HOLD ME　離さないわ 　TAKE ME　私のモノ　AHH！ 　インスピレーション信じてみたい 　恋の行方は誰も知らない 　あなたと探すわ　桃源郷 Romaji Hold me Hold me baby..． Take me Take me baby... Hold me Hold me baby... Take me Take me baby... karada chuu no kando ga aga gatteru wa mitsumeru anata no shisen ga itai sasayaku koe honki ni naru yo yasashikushite gyuttodaite okumade chitte hoshii kinou made no chakushin rireki CLEAR suru wa mou anatadake HOLD ME konya dake wa BABY itometai no HOLD ME hanasanai wa TAKE ME watashi no mono AHH! inspiration shinjimetai koi no yukikuta wa daremo shiranai anata to sagasu wa tougengou English Translation Hold me Hold me baby..． Take me Take me baby... Hold me Hold me baby... Take me Take me baby... In my body sensitivity is going up I have a sore gaze to show you Your whispering voice becomes serious Gently and tightly hugging, I want you to know as far as it will go The call register until yesterday, Clearing is already only you HOLD ME only tonight BABY I want to go home HOLD ME you won't release me TAKE ME my thing AHH! I want to belive in my inspiration The love whereabouts are anyone who don't know Searching with you is Arcadia Long Version 　Hold me Hold me baby... 　Take me Take me baby... 　体中の感度が　上がってるわ 　見つめるあなたの　視線が痛い 　囁く声　本気になるよ 　優しくして　ギュッと抱いて　奥まで知って欲しい 　昨日までの着信履歴 　CLEARするわ　もうあなただけ 　HOLD ME　今夜だけは 　BABY　射止めたいの 　HOLD ME　離さないわ 　TAKE ME　私のモノ　AHH！ 　鏡越しのキッスは　濡れているの 　つないだハートに　くらくらしちゃう 　こんな気持ち　ハレンチかしら？ 　許さないで　声も出して　すべて見せて欲しい 　明日からの発信履歴 　繰り返すわ　恋のリダイヤル 　HOLD ME　あなただけは 　MAYBE　ゾッコンなの 　HOLD ME　離さないわ 　ぜ・ひ！　HONEまでトゥナイト　AHH！ 　充電済み「愛のバッテリー」 　圏内だわ　もう二人だけ 　HOLD ME　今夜だけは 　BABY　射止めたいの 　HOLD ME　離さないわ 　TAKE ME　私のモノ 　HOLD ME　あなただけは 　MAYBE　ゾッコンなの 　HOLD ME　離さないわ 　ぜ・ひ！　HONEまでトゥナイト　AHH！ 　インスピレーション信じてみたい 　恋の行方は誰も知らない 　あなたと探すわ　桃源郷 Long Romaji Hold me Hold me baby... Take me Take me baby... karada chuu no kando ga aga gatteru wa mitsumeru anata no shisen ga itai sasayaku koe honki ni naru yo yasashikushite gyuttodaite okumade chitte hoshii kinou made no chakushin rireki CLEAR suru wa mou anatadake HOLD ME konya dake wa BABY itometai no HOLD ME hanasanai wa TAKE ME watashi no mono AHH! kagami goshi no kiss wa nureteiru tsunaida heart ni kurakurashi chau konna kimochi harenchi kashira? yurusanai de koe mo dashite subete misete hoshii asu kara no hasshin rireki kurikaesu wa koi no redial HOLD ME anatadake wa MAYBE zokkon nano HOLD ME hanasanai wa ze-hi! HONE made Tonight AHH! juudenzumi "ai no battery" kennaida wa mou futari dake HOLD ME konya dake wa BABY itometai no HOLD ME hanasanai wa TAKE ME watashi no mono AHH! HOLD ME anatadake wa MAYBE zokkon nano HOLD ME hanasanai wa ze-hi! HONE made Tonight AHH! inspiration shinjimetai koi no yukikuta wa daremo shiranai anata to sagasu wa tougengou Long English Version Hold me Hold me baby..． Take me Take me baby... In my body sensitivity is going up I have a sore gaze to show you Your whispering voice becomes serious Gently and tightly hugging, I want you to know as far as it will go The call register until yesterday, Clearing is already only you HOLD ME only tonight BABY I want to go home HOLD ME you won't release me TAKE ME my thing AHH! Our mirror-crossed kiss is wet It's dizzy in my connected heart Is this feeling is really shameless? The voice is out whout being released, I want to show all From tommorow's outgoing history, Love's redial was repeating HOLD ME only you MAYBE I'm in love HOLD ME you won't release me Please! HONE to tonight AHH! A charged "love battery" But within, it's already us only HOLD ME only tonight BABY I want to go home HOLD ME you won't release me TAKE ME my thing AHH! HOLD ME only you MAYBE I'm in love HOLD ME you won't release me Please! HONE to tonight AHH! I want to belive in my inspiration The love whereabouts are anyone who don't know Searching with you is Arcadia Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of HONEまで♡トゥナイト can be found on the pop'n music 4 arcade originals soundtrack. *A slightly re-arranged version of HONEまで♡トゥナイト, titled HONEまで♡トゥナイト (REMIX), can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best 2 album. **A karaoke version of HONEまで♡トゥナイト can be found on the pop'n music ☆ Inst Best album. *An English version of HONEまで♡トゥナイト appears on good-cool's first album, good-cool Super Collection beatmania & pop'n music. Sana replaces Tackin' as the vocalist. Trivia *Both HONEまで♡トゥナイト and Cry Out mark Tatsuya Furukawa's debut in the pop'n music series. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Category:Pop'n Music AC Songs Category:Good-cool Songs Category:Tatsuya Furukawa Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 AC Songs